From the Flames
by Death By Darksper Contest
Summary: Fed up with Maria, Jasper takes matters into his own hands. He has no master. Rated M for Lemons/Violence Entry for the Death by Darksper contest


**Entry for the "Death by Darksper" Anon contest**

**Title:** From the Flames

**Summary:** Fed up with Maria, Jasper takes matters into his own hands. He has no master. Rated M for Lemons/Violence

**Word count: 3,754**

**Pairing: **Jasper/ Maria

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of its recognizable characters, just this very, very dark story line.

* * *

_Jasper_

_Summer-1912_

I crept, crouched close to the ground, into our enemies den. The smell of death, sex and rot surrounded us, and I could feel the excitement amongst my ranks rise. The plan had already been laid out, and we silently and swiftly broke up into three groups; and experienced, older vampire per fifteen newborns. I couldn't trust a group of new ones on their own, they would get over-excited and give us away, and I wanted this mission completed quickly.

This wasn't the way I normally liked to operate; I preferred the open battle field, the chaos that would surround me, the violence, the destruction. However, we didn't have the numbers to take on this particular group in open, hand to hand combat, and Maria was impatient. She wanted this area, and she wasn't willing to wait. Her greed was growing troublesome and increasingly annoying, and I knew that it would have to be dealt with soon.

I snuck along a narrow stone passageway and through the cavernous depths of the cave this group had taken residence in, my group of newborns silent and swift in my wake. I didn't know any of their names, if they remembered their names even, nor did I care. They were for the most part faceless, except for the random female I would indulge myself with on occasion, but even the memories of them didn't remain for long; I didn't care for lingering attachments.

I kicked aside the remains of humans as I made my way to where the leader and his closest men were located, the rotting remains and filth had been carelessly cast aside after they were drained. We came to a halt right outside the room-like cavern. There was absolute stillness inside, and I had no doubt that they knew we were here. The group in this room, five from what I could tell, were seasoned, trained vampires. I turned my head to the side and nodded, indicating to my newborns that it was time.

We rushed inside and I had been correct; there were five vampires in the room on their feet-ready and waiting. I located the leader with ease; he was a small, light haired man and was currently flanked by two other vampires of considerable size. A smile un-furled across my face as I imagined the look, the fear that would creep into his eyes moments before I detached his head from the rest of his body. As it were, my smile seemed to unsettle them, and it remained stretched across my face as I gave the vampires behind me a signal, telling them to attack. I had only seven with me, I didn't need as many as the others.

I began stalking across the room toward the leader, and he stood his ground, a snarl ripping from his chest and echoing around the room. His growls mingled with the sound of shredding metal as vampires around us were taken out; I wasn't sure, and didn't really care whose vampires they were, if they were mine, well, I would simply take care of the opposing vampires once I was done with the big man here. With a flick of his wrist the leader sent his body guards away to help their comrades, and he sank into a defensive crouch. I crouched into a similar stance, baring my teeth, which I'm sure made me appear deranged paired with my wicked smile of anticipation. I raised a hand between us, and waved him on, telling him to get on with it.

Another growl clawing its way from his throat, he moved toward me slowly; he apparently knew better then to rush me head on. He kept his slow pace until he was about three feet away, then he jumped at me. I straightened to my full height, and jumped too, catching him in mid-air. I looped an arm around his middle, and slammed him into the ground. The walls of the cavern shook, and rocks fell from somewhere as his body made impact with the stone floor. I wrapped a hand around his throat, and his eyes narrowed, glaring at me.

"Do it," he ground out as best he could while I crushed his layrnix. "You'll never make it out of here." His English was heavily accented, but I couldn't place it.

"Oh, but I will," I practically purred. "Right now, my newborns are ripping your newborns to pieces. Listen, if you listen hard enough, you can hear their screams." I lowered my head so close to his that our noses touched, and grasped his chin, turning his head to the side along with mine. We could hear, far off and echoing, the screech of metal on metal, and screams of terror that were quickly fading. The room around us had fallen silent, and when he hissed and sunk his teeth into my hand, my answering roar was deafening in the silence.

I pulled away from him, grasping his chin and the back of his head with such force, I could feel his granite skin begin to give under my fingers. I looked into his eyes and they were pitch black, dilated with fear. Just the way I liked it. With a vicious twist and a pull, his head left his neck and his body fell limp back to the ground. I straightened, tossing the detached head thoughtlessly over my shoulder, and looked around the room. There were three vampires standing, all mine. I jerked my head, letting them know to follow me, and left the room not ten minutes after we had entered. We wound our way back through the corridors, and were met at the entrance to the cave by twenty remaining newborns, and all three of the older vampires, my trained men.

"Have they all been disposed of?" I questioned, my voice rough and demanding.

"Yes, sir," answered one of the more experienced vampires, Riley I think his name was.

I nodded and said, "You three," I pointed to the three older ones, "go back in and take care of the remains. Be sure to get all of the pieces. I will return with the newborns." With a swift nod they ducked back into the caves to start the fires.

"Follow me," I barked, and began to run back to the old, dilapidated mansion we had taken over.

We approached the place, a large old mansion that had, at one time, oozed opulence, but now nearly all of the while paint had peeled off, all the windows were shattered, the shutters hanging at awkward angles. The porch stairs that led up to a long porch, lined with pillars, were broken in places and the hand rails had long since broken off.

I could smell the humans inside, and, judging by the blood-lust that surrounded me, the newborns could as well. The group slowed to a stop in front of the stairs, waiting for further instructions; this was good, they were learning, but it also meant that they were getting older. I would have to change a fresh batch soon. I dismissed them with a flick of my wrist and they scattered, in search of the fresh blood they knew was awaiting them.

I walked into the house, the front door had been broken weeks ago and climbed the stairs to the room that I had claimed as mine. The sweet, sultry scent of orange blossoms and silk washed over me as I approached my door, and I knew that Maria had brought me a special reward.

Maria. I was growing tiresome of the small Mexican woman. I didn't like being under her command, and her greedy ways were growing weary. Also, the fact that she seemed to think that I was her personal sex toy was getting old. The sex was good, there was no mistaking that, but Maria was a jealous spiteful woman, and I couldn't have that. I shoved the door open, paint chipping off into my hand and looked around the room.

Maria was there, sitting in the lone chair that was in the room, her long dark hair cascading down around her shoulders and a cat like grin stretched across her face as she looked at me. There was a movement in my peripheral vision, and then I saw the reason for Maria's grin.

There was a bare mattress laying on the floor of the room and, on top, tied and trussed like a pig, lay a woman. A human woman; well, she looked more like a girl really. She was small, not even five foot tall, long coal black hair, and pale skin, nearly as white as mine. Her eyes widened as I appraised her, so brown, they were nearly black. A small smile tugged at my lips as I inhaled and got another blast of that mouth watering scent.

"Enjoy Major," Maria purred from the chair. I didn't bother to look in her direction. I walked to the bed and crouched next to the girl. I leaned close and whispered to her.

"If I remove your gag, will you promise not to scream?" My voice was low and smooth, and I pushed a tiny wave of trust to her. She nodded vigorously and I tugged the balled up cloth from her mouth. Her tongue darted around, vainly trying to moisten her dried lips.

"Please," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Please, save me." I suppressed a chuckle. Save her?

_Well, _I thought to myself, _may as well have my fun first._

"Yes, I'll save you," I murmured, sincerity just dripping from my voice, and the relief flooded her eyes. I ripped apart the ropes that bound her, and I could feel Maria's amusement rise as I helped her to her feet. She knew what was going on.

I draped my arms across the girls shoulders, and leaned into her. "What's your name?" I asked. I felt her lust spike, and turned my head, to hide my amused smile.

"A-a-Alice," she stuttered, turning red. I watched the blood pool and swirl under the pale skin of her face, venom flooding into my mouth.

"Well, Alice," I said, swallowing thickly and kicking aside a pile of wall paper that had fallen off the wall onto the floor, "I'm going to let you go." I reached around her and swung the door open, "Go on," I said, giving her a little shove, "you're free to go, and you won't be bothered again. I must apologize for my friends behavior." I jerked my head in Maria's direction, and felt Alice's heart trip with fear as she looked at her.

"Go on," I told her again, and, after shooting me one last tear filled glance, she ran from the room. I could hear her footsteps echoing off the wooden floors as she ran, her heart and pulse absolutely racing. It was a delicious sound. She was almost to the front door (it was amazing that she had made it that far with out encountering one of the blood thirsty newborns) before I darted down the hall after her. I reached the door just as she was running down the steps to the porch and I grabbed her around the waist.

Alice let out and ear-splitting scream as I lifted her off her feet, and I relished in it. It was almost as appealing to me as the sound of her rushing blood. I turned her around, and she screamed again when she saw my face. I must have looked ferocious with my eyes wide and black as pitch with thirst.

"B-but," she stammered, terror filling her voice, "you said you would let me go!" I chuckled as tears began to stream down her face. I could feel every ounce of hope that coursed through her die in that moment.

"Oh, I will," I said, humor filling my voice, "just not in the way you were expecting." I lowered her feet back to the ground and wrapped one of my hands around her throat, and pulled her close. She struggled fruitlessly against me as I swept her hair away from her neck, and lifted her to my mouth, the tips of her shoes just barely touching the wood of the porch floor. Alice cried out as her fists connected with my shoulders; I could hear the tiny bones shattering.

I pulled my lips back from my teeth and ever so slowly sunk them into the flesh of her neck. Her sweet blood gushed into my mouth, and I lost myself in the sensation. The taste and scent of her blood cocooned us; the sounds around us faded away until all I could hear was the waning pounding of her heart.

It was over all to soon, and as soon as the last drop slid down my throat, I pulled away from her with a sharp intake of breath. I released her, and her body fell to the floor with a thump. I turned, leaving her there for one of the newborns to take care of, and went back up to my room.

The door was still hanging open, and I could see Maria inside. She had removed her clothing and was laying on the mattress in the same spot the girl, Alice, had been lying in moments before. Her hands were resting by her face and her legs were splayed apart, leaving her spread open to me. I sighed inaudibly as I entered the room. I cast another glance at her nude form, taking in her skin, which was somehow dark and pale at the same time, the small mounds of her breasts that were pointed with small dark nipples, the dark curls between her legs, already glistening with wetness.

I turned my back to her and began to undress. I unbuttoned my shirt slowly, dropping it to the floor and I felt Maria's lust spike as my scars were revealed. I toed off my boots, the last remainders of my Texas upbringing and shucked my jeans. I closed my eyes and drew off of Maria's arousal and lust and felt my cock swell. I faced her and crawled onto the bed, licking my way up Maria's legs and thighs. I stopped when I reached her soaking, dripping wet pussy and gave it a long, sensuous lick. Maria bucked under me and tangled her fingers in my hair, pushing on my head, letting me know what she wanted.

_I need to take this bitch out, and soon. _I thought as I eased two fingers into her and continued licking and nipping at her clit. _I don't think that I could stand it if I had to do this again._

Maria writhed under me as her orgasm racked through her, and I climbed up her body, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand as I went. She grasped my throbbing cock and pumped forcefully before I batted her hand away and shoved my length into her roughly. She cried out in pleasure and gripped my shoulders and I began driving into her. I pulled away from her attempted embrace and went up on my knees, grasping her hips and lifting them off the bed. I held her up and thrust into her to the hilt, her breasts bouncing with every movement.

She reached up and circled her breasts a few times before pinching her own nipples roughly. I closed my eyes and tuned out her voice as she cried out her pleasure.

"Oh, God! Jesus Jasper! Harder, fuck me harder!" she screamed, breaking through my barriers and I picked up my pace, our hips snapping together with every rough thrust. I could feel my orgasm starting, and I growled at Maria.

"Pinch your clit," I instructed her, my voice low and dangerous. One of her hands snaked from her nipple down to pinch and tease her clit. Within moments we were both riding out our releases, Maria screaming my name. I pulled out of her quickly and hovered over her as she collapsed onto the mattress. I continued to watch her for several minutes, my rage and contempt for the bitch underneath me growing with each passing second.

This dark, sensual creature had taken away every ounce of free will I had, whipped me to obedience, like a dog. I couldn't stand it any longer. She would eventually run this group into the ground with her greed.

I ducked my head and bit her shoulder, hard. Maria gasped in pain and pulled back, I felt her anger mount.

"What the fuck?" she questioned, her voice a deadly whisper, meant to intimidate. My eyes narrowed as I looked at her.

"I just wanted to make you feel some of the pain I've experienced over the past few decades. Bitch," I tacked on almost like an after thought. Maria glared at me, and moved to get up, but I pressed one of my arms against the base of her throat and pushed against her shoulder with my other hand.

"Don't. Fucking. Move," I growled at her, and saw her eyes widen with fear. "It's time for me to take over this fucking army." Maria laughed humorlessly, and I could tell it was forced.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed.

"Wouldn't I?" I questioned. "Here," I said, "since you love my fucking _power _so much, I'll give you a little taste of it." I pressed harder against her, my knees now straddling her torso, my cock resting limply against her stomach. I pulled up every single ounce of terror, fear, pain and panic I had felt from others, and pushed it toward her.

Her resonating screams graced my ears like the sweetest music, she writhed under me, in agony this time. I slowly let up, let the toxic emotions ebb away.

"Please," she began babbling, "I'll give you anything you want, anything!" I let out a bark of laughter.

"All I want is you dead, and me leading this army. I'll have everything I want after I rip your pretty little head from your shoulders and set your pieces on fire." I began stroking her neck slowly with the back of my hand. Maria began to sob tearlessly.

"Ahh...to see you so weak really is a pleasure," I told her, and without another word, I dipped my head and bit into her neck several times, ripping out chunks of flesh. I grasped her head, the long silky strands of her hair rubbing soft against my palms and twisted roughly. Maria's head came off her shoulders instantly, cutting off the scream that had been building in her throat.

I disassembled her slowly, ripping off every finger, every toe, followed by her arms and her legs. I gathered her in my arms and carried her through the decaying halls, down the stairs, and through the front door. I dumped the pieces of her body unceremoniously onto the ground, going back and collecting small Alice's body as an after thought and adding it to the pile.

I reached for the box of matches I always carried in my pocket, and realized that I was still quite naked. This fact didn't faze me, but I really needed those matches. I ran back into the house and grabbed my jeans off the floor and shoved into them quickly. When I returned to the pile of bodies laying in the hard dirt, I immediately struck a match and dropped it, watching the flames catch and spread.

The smell of Maria's burning body mixed with the scent of burning human flesh as the purple smoke began to spiral up, floating away into the still darkened sky.

Riley and the two other vampires I had left behind ran into the yard of the house, obviously just returning. They stood, slack-jawed and watched as their leader, their creator burned. Slowly the newborns began to trickle out, many of them naked and they gathered around the fire.

Their excitement mounted as they gazed at the flames and they got lost in the dancing brightness for a few moments before they turned their attention to me. I stepped forward, holding my head high and shook a few of my blonde curls out of my face.

"I am the leader and master of this army now," I proclaimed loudly, my instinct taking over. "Maria has perished," I said, gesturing toward the growing fire. There was a cry from the group, and the one named Riley charged at me. I caught him easily and pinned him down, reading his emotions as I did so. Maria had tricked him, made him think that she loved him, and in return he had grown to love her. It really was unfortunate. I tore him apart with east, and threw him into the fire.

"Would anyone else dare to challenge me?" I roared, turning to face the group. Stillness, complete stillness was my answer. A throaty chuckle gurgled from my mouth, they were mine now, and I would train the most powerful vampire army in the south, maybe the world.

We would not be defeated.

* * *

**Voting begins March 28th and ends April 3rd. Please check the Darkest Temptations Blog for more details. **


End file.
